As shown in FIG. 1, an existing flexible display panel generally includes a flexible display substrate 1 and an encapsulation structure 2 arranged on a surface of the flexible display substrate which is used to reduce water vapor and oxygen entering the flexible display substrate, thus light emitting devices in the flexible display substrate 2 are protected, and the reduction of the service life of the light emitting devices caused by water vapor and oxygen is avoided.
However, in the related art, a portion of the encapsulation structure 2 corresponding to a display region of the flexible display substrate 1 is a stacked encapsulation structure 2A, and a portion of the encapsulation structure 2 corresponding to a non-display region of the flexible display substrate 1 is generally an inorganic encapsulation structure 2B. Although the stacked encapsulation structure 2A can prevent water vapor and oxygen from entering the flexible display substrate very well, cracks is easily occurred on the inorganic encapsulation structure 2B due to the bending stress during the bending of the flexible display device, so that water vapor and oxygen enter the flexible display substrate through cracks on the inorganic encapsulation structure 2B, resulting the reduction of the service life of the light emitting devices in the flexible display substrate 1.